


Trash

by Ursa_Tattoo



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Needless Toy Story Comparisons, Pre-TLM2, The Hell That Is Undar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_Tattoo/pseuds/Ursa_Tattoo
Summary: Trash. Noun, English. Discarded matter.A little look into the thoughts of the man on Undar who isn't quite Rex but isn't quite Emmet.





	Trash

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'trash' on Discord.

The kid likes to watch movies down in the laundry room, he finds. It's become a pretty frequent occurrence. Back to the Future, The Matrix, bunches of movies that the kid doesn't want his parents to know about.

He himself, ~~the LEGO under the dryer~~ ~~man trapped on an alien planet~~ minifig who doesn't know what name to use for himself yet, gets to watch the movies, whenever the kid does. It's one of the only enjoyable parts of his personal hell, really. He gets entertainment that isn't watching everything he ever cared about crumble.

Not every movie the kid watches is for adults.

He thinks he knew about Toy Story, before, but he'd never seen Toy Story 3 before now. Not that he remembers at least.

The bear traps everyone. The bear gets revenge for being abandoned. _"We're all just trash, waiting to be thrown away! That's all a toy is!"_

Is he only trash? Is that why he was abandoned? He knows he's a toy, but he thought he was worth more than that.

The bear traps everyone. The bear gets revenge.

The bear gets revenge.

Revenge.

His hand twitches, and the trash gains new purpose.


End file.
